thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis
Mavis is a diesel who works at Anopha Quarry on the Ffarquhar Branch. Bio Mavis was built by the Drewry Car company in 1962 and arrived on Sodor shortly after. She got bored of working in the Ffarquhar Quarry and tried to make life interesting by arranging Toby's trucks in different places every time. Toby did not like this at all, and eventually lost patience, telling Mavis to take them herself. Mavis was delighted, but due to lack of knowledge of the line, she got stuck on a level crossing when the trucks held her back. After Toby rescued her, Mavis was barred from leaving the quarry. However, she hatched a plan and told the trucks to bump her past the quarry boundary. Unfortunately, the plan went awry when the trucks decided to bump Toby instead, pushing him onto a dangerous, collapsing bridge. Mavis, who was horrified, quickly rescued Toby from the "tightrope". She was praised for her heroic actions and the Fat Controller allowed her to go down the Ffarquhar Branch. Personality Mavis was arrogant and did not take advice very well. She was mostly interested in her own ideas, but was brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Still, she wanted to see more of the line, and schemed to have the trucks push her past the level crossing beyond the quarry - this inadvertently resulted in a near accident for Toby. After rescuing him, Mavis resolved to change her ways for good. She is now more capable of keeping the trucks in line, as well as more willing to take advice. Mavis shows respect for the steam engines and unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. She is a reliable, honest, and hard-working engine. Mavis has now matured, and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. Trainz Model WildnorWester's model of Mavis was used until The Runaway Railcar. From then onwards, the Sudrian Community's model is used. Basis Mavis is based on a BR Class 04 diesel. 142 of them were built between 1948 and 1962. They were withdrawn from service between 1968 and 1971 and three remain in preservation today. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James (cameo) * Gordon Goes Swimming (cameo) * The Runaway Railcar (does not speak) Season 2 * Special Engines (does not speak) Season 3 * Oliver's Tiny Tale (mentioned) Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist * The Creature Season 5 * Conspiracy Theories (appears in flashback, cameo) * The Tale of Timothy Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas The Engines of Sodor Finale * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails NWR Origins Season 1 * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) Season 2 * Feisty Girl * A True Diesel (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Oliver's Find (cameo) * Stepney Gets Lost Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: How the Diesel Stole Christmas & EOS * Mika Michelina: NWR Origins onwards TV Appearances Mavis first appeared in the Third Season episode, aptly named Mavis, and appeared in every season since. She did speak in Season 4 and only made a cameo in Season 20. In Seasons 8-10, 12, & 20, her appearance was only limited to one episode. She is voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the US and UK. She was previously voiced by Jules de Jongh in the US from Seasons 13-Blue Mountain Mystery. Trivia * Mavis was the first character to appear in the Engines of Sodor, though her role was only a cameo. Despite that, she did not speak until the fourth season. * Mavis is the second character in Thomas1Edward2Henry3's series and the first engine to have a female voice actor. The first character was Henrietta, who was voiced by DarkYoshiMagic. Category:Diesels Category:0-6-0 Category:Characters Category:Awdry Characters